Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 29: A Red Romance
by 1942
Summary: Having finally shown his true feelings, Leo proposes to Kendrix and impregnates her! To which the other rangers are against after Leo and Kendrix decided to quit! While Leo and Kendrix were relaxing on the beach, Deviot's monster Maronda imprisons Kendrix and the other rangers in her amulet! Will Leo defeat Maronda before she imprisons everyone on Terra Venture?


I own **NOTHING!** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 29: A Red Romance

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

A weaping Trakeena holds a dying Scorpius' front left tentacle, with Deviot pretending to mourn. "Father?" Trakeena asked softly as she rubs her dying father's front left tentacle. "Goodbye, Trakeena..." Scorpius whispered as he closes his eyes and dies. "Let me train you and the universe will shutter in fear when they hear the name Trakeena!" Villamax exclaimed as a flashback of Trakeena's training on Onyx is shown in this episode's way. "Scorpius' powers should be mine!" Deviot hissed as he clunches his left fist. "Destroy Trakeena! And make it look like the Red Ranger did it!" Deviot commanded as a flashback of Deviot's plan to have Kubak and Teska destroy Trakeena is shown in this episode's way. "Who put you up to this!?" Trakeena asked angrily as Deviot shoots Kubak in the back to prevent him from telling he put him up to this. "You were in danger, my queen!" Deviot lied as Trakeena growls in anger while putting her hands down. **"RED CAPSULAR CYCLE! FIREBALL MODE!"** Leo commanded as a flashback of him destroying Motor Mantis with the Red Capsular Cycle is shown in this episode's way.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

Terra Venture is spinning around space like it normally does. Kendrix was in her quarters taking a nap until Leo stepped inside, and saw her. He walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit. "Hey, what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Oh, nothing, really." Kendrix answered as she rolls her eyes. "You've made a real difference in my life, Kendrix." Leo mused. "You make a difference every day." Leo said out loud. "As a Ranger, you're a role model. As a part of the Research and Development team, you make a difference by helping create new things. And you make a difference to the team, just being the Pink Galaxy Ranger." Kendrix smiled. "You can still make a pretty woman smile, Corbett." Leo thought to himself. "Kendrix, I was wondering..." Leo didn't quite know how to finish what he wanted to say as Kendrix turned and looked at him. "What?" Kendrix asked as Leo found that he couldn't go through with asking her out. "Oh, never mind." Leo replied. "What is it, Leo?" Kendrix asked. "I was wondering if... you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime? I'll understand if you don't want to," Leo said in a hurry. "I'd love to," Kendrix replied as this shocked Leo. He didn't think she would accept. "You would?" Kendrix nodded. "I was thinking that I'd have to ask you." Kendrix admitted. "You took long enough to ask me out." Kendrix said. "Actually, it was all I could do to keep from trying to kiss you." Leo mused to himself. "What can I say? I'm shy." Leo replied, shrugging. "I don't see you being shy, Leo Corbett," Kendrix said, "So, when do you want to go out? And where?" Kendrix asked. "I've been hearing about a new restaurant opening in the city called The Shining Star" Leo answered. "How about there later on?" Leo asked as Kendrix smiled. "Sounds good to me." Kendrix said as Leo looked deep into her eyes, enchanted. Kendrix found that all she could do was stare as well. It was like the first day they had met. Leo had literally ran into her, and when he helped her up, and their eyes met, it had taken Kai to get them to tear their gazes away from each other. Kendrix also couldn't tear her eyes away from Leo's as he stepped close and crouched down. All of a sudden, Leo leaned forward. Kendrix raised up slightly, to bring herself closer to his height. Their lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. Something akin to electricity jolted both of them. It was several moments before the kiss ended. The need for air won out, and when Leo broke away, Kendrix realized that she had her eyes closed. She opened them, to see Leo watching her. "What?" Kendrix asked. "Did you feel that?" Leo asked back, awed. "Must be the first time he's ever really kissed a woman." Kendrix realized."Yeah, I did." Kendrix said as she sighed. "I better be going, Maya wanted me to meet her in town." Kendrix said as she quickly leaving her quarters to meet up with Maya in town.

The Scorpion Stinger moves forward creepily in space to the right as Deviot presents Impostra's sister, Maronda, who is scratching her chin with her right hand, to a doubtful Trakeena, the latter of whom circles the monster to see if she's worthy to destroy the rangers, all while the screen moves to the left after a briefly showing a Stingwinger. "My queen, may I present Maronda! One of the most _evil_ creatures in the universe!" Deviot said offscreen as Trakeena leaves the screen, then the scene cuts to Trakeena coming next to Deviot. "And...What makes Maronda so 'evil'?" Trakeena asked in doubt as she looks at an offscreen Maronda briefly while her fingers rub each other. "I think it would be easier if she just showed you." Deviot answered as the screen zooms out of him and Trakeena while pointing at Maronda with his right arm. "Maronda?" Deviot asked as he finishes pointing at Maronda. "Of course!" Maronda replied as she nods, then turns around to show Trakeena her power. Maronda then crosses her arms with her hands pointed up, then the scene cuts to two, terrified Stingwingers, with one of them running away. Maronda finally shows Trakeena her power by firing purple, snake-like laser beams from her fingers while snarling aggressively with her golden, hexagon necklace glowing blue, which wrap around the Stingwinger, then the beam turned into a purple snaked with a yellow head, making the Stingwinger buzz in pain as he tries to get it off, but to no avail. The Stingwinger turned into a flash of energy then into the purple, snake-like laser beams that struck him as he is then sucked into Maronda's necklace, to which the scene cuts to the Stingwinger she absorbed banging on the monster's mirror-like necklace, green waves moving all across it and the red dots on the edges of the necklace glowing red while he buzzes in despair, then Maronda puts her hands on her hips and turns around to see Trakeena and Deviot as the screen zooms out of her and a Stingwinger behind her. "Nice. _Very_ nice." Trakeena said as she looks at Deviot with an evil grin, the latter of whom nods at her as she then turns around and leaves ,with her fingers still rubbing each other.

[[The Post-Episode 16 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.]]

Later that night, they met at the Shining Star Restaurant. Leo and Kendrix were both in semi-formal civilian clothes. Kendrix was in a short, pink dress, and Leo was in a pair of his nicest pants and a polo shirt, but the latter had yet to show up as of yet. Kendrix was the first to arrive and took a seat. "Now all I have to do is wait for Le.," Kendrix said as she taps her right fingers on the table, then ordered a drink and waited for her date. Leo came in a few minutes later, really nervous. He caught the eye of more than a few ladies, as he walked with the waiter to the table Kendrix was sitting at. "About time you showed up, Corbett." Kendrix teased. "I was just about to leave." Kendrix said. "Sorry, Kendrix." Leo apologized as he sat down, giving Kendrix a quick kiss. "I got hung up getting here. Have you ordered yet?" Leo asked. "No, I was waiting on you." Kendrix answered. "You're looking very handsome, Leo." Kendrix complimented. "Thanks." Leo replied. "And you look absolutely beautiful." Leo complimented back as Kendrix blushed. "Why, thank you." Kendrix thanked with a smile and a giggle. The waiter came by and they placed their orders. Kendrix fiddled with her glasses nervously, trying to think of something to say to Leo, but couldn't think of a thing. Leo was also having trouble finding something to say. "Here I am, finally on a date with Kendrix, and I can't start a conversation." Leo mused. All of a sudden, he heard music playing. It was then that he noticed that there was a dance floor. An idea suddenly came to him. "Kendrix, would you like to dance?" Leo asked his date. "Sure, Leo." Kendrix replied with a smile as Leo stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped Kendrix to her feet and led her out to the dance floor. "I have to warn you, though." Leo said. "I'm more than a bit rusty. I haven't danced in ages." Leo said. "Same here." Kendrix replied as they started dancing, and they were more than a bit clumsy at first, but they were getting better each minute. "I don't know what would make this night any better." Kendrix said, as they sat down to eat. They had danced for a solid twenty minutes before their food even arrived at their table. "How about this?." Leo said as he reaches into his pocket, Leo pulled out a tiny, pinkish-red box that contained an engagment ring, to which he opens the box and took Kendrix's right hand, sliding it onto her finger. "Kendrix Morgan, will you marry me?" Leo asked softly as he looked at Kendrix, whose face seemed to glow and she began to cry, not tears of pain, anguish, or sadness, but this time tears of joy. Looking at Leo's eager face. **"YES! YES, LEO! I WILL!"** Kendrix cried with tears of happiness in her eyes as Leo took her in his arms and held her tight, and then they shared a long passionate kiss, and they both knew then and there, where who their hearts belonged to each other. "Let's go home, Kendrix." Leo whispered. "Agreed." Kendrix whispered back as she and Leo head back to their quarters.

At the rangers' quarters, an exhausted Leo and Kendrix drop on her bunker so they can have a little chat before going to sleep while laying next to each other. "What hapened your parents, Leo?" Kendrix asked as Leo shook his head. "Growing up, our parents were never around." Leo said answered. "They were always taking off, leaving Mike and me alone for weeks. "One time, they left us at the house for two months solid. Mike has always been more of a father to me than our dad. I guess that's why his death has hit me so hard. When he turned eighteen, he moved out, and took me with him." Leo answered as Kendrix nodded. "Which was probably for the best." Kendrix said. "Didn't your parents ever raise a fuss?" Kendrix asked as Leo laughed. "As far as I know, they never even knew either of us left." Leo said. "Carol and Jake, that's our 'parents', never cared. I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason they kept us around was for tax deductions." Leo continued. "When I turned 13 years old and startedgetting interested in girls, it was Mike who took me aside and gave me the facts of life, and not Jake. Let's see... Mike was about nineteen. Most nineteen year olds would loathe having a thirteen year old, even their brother, hanging around, but not Mike. He was more to me than even a brother. He was pretty much my father, too, and he was my best friend." Leo finished as Kendrix smiled at him. "That's great, Leo." Kendrix replied. "But look on the bright side. You left that behind years ago. You can't dwell on the past. You have to put that behind you." Kendrix said. "Yeah, I know." Leo replied, "Enough about me. What about you? What was your family like growing up?" Leo asked Kendrix. "Pretty much the exact opposite," Kendrix replied. "I'm an only child, so my parents doted on me and spoiled me. My mother was there when I turned thirteen and... um, went through the natural female phase of life." Kendrix answered as Leo looked puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him, then blushed at the fact she even brought that up. "My dad did the usual interrogation of my few dates." Kendrix continued. "Otherwise, I had a nice family life growing up. The only thing I ever missed was having a brother to argue with, or a sister to share secrets with." Kendrix finished. "At least you had consistent parents," Leo said. "And I'm sure you had friends that were like brothers and sisters to you." Leo said as Kendrix shook her head. "I didn't really have friends." Kendrix replied."Another thing I missed out on. I was what you'd probably consider a nerd. The few guys I went out on dates with were blind dates or pity dates, usually on their part. Then, when I turned seventeen, that changed. I started having periods at thirteen, but I didn't start growing until I was seventeen," Kendrix continued. "And then, all of a sudden, my mind split between interest in science and computers and interest in boys, and boys started noticing me more. I guess I started filling out more. I'm sorry, Leo. I'm babbling here." Kendrix apologized. "No, it's all right." Leo replied. "I love just listening to you talk." Kendrix turned a slight shade of red. "Were your parents okay with you going on Terra Venture?" Leo asked as Kendrix nodded. "That's what got me interested in GSA and Terra Venture. My mother had always wanted me to explore new planets and such, and I joined the GSA because of her." Kendrix finished as Leo smiled. "I wish I had parents like that when I was growing up." Leo said. "Mike tried to completely fill the void, and don't get me wrong, because he did a good job of raising me, but he lacked in a few areas. I guess a person needs a mothers care growing up." Leo finished as Kendrix puts her hand on his cheek. "I had a great time tonight, Leo." Kendrix said softly. "And I'm glad we had that heart to heart." Kendrix said. "Yeah, me too."

Leo said as he smiled that night. "You know, I can honestly say that my Jake contributed one thing to my character." Leo said. "What's that?" Kendrix asked "How to properly treat a lady." Leo answered. "Not directly, though. Jake was a big romance fanatic, surprisingly. He had a bunch of Harlequin books and said that they were for Carol, but I was always catching him reading them the few times that they were home. When they were gone, I used to read them a lot, before I realized that they were 'girly books'. I learned a lot from those romance books. I can also attribute one thing to Carol, she taught me how to dance. It was beginners stuff that Mike helped me perfect later, but it is something I can credit to her." Leo finished. "And they both taught you well," Kendrix replied. "Well, I guess this is good night." Kendrix said as she rubs Leo's cheek again. "Yeah, I guess so," Leo replied He moved closer and leaned forward and down slightly. Kendrix stretched up a little bit. They were close to the same height, so it wasn't too much of a stretch. Their lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. The usual electricity jolted them but this time, Leo didn't back away. Instead, the kiss deepened. Leo's arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her closer, into the kiss. Kendrix's arms slipped around Leo's neck. The need for air eventually won out, and they reluctantly broke the kiss. Leo kissed his way down to her neck, and Kendrix found herself in something asking to heaven on Earth and Terra Venture. "This is becoming a habit." Leo joked as Kendrix laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is." Kendrix said as their lips met in a good night kiss, and the exchange became heated with Kendrix giving in, with Leo smiling at her with his right eyebrow raised up. "Hey, what's gotten into you, Leo?" Kendrix asked with confusion. "Let's find out." Leo replied quietly as he turns off Kendrix's quarter's lights via its switch. "As my mom always said, it takes two to tango." Kendrix moaned in the dark. The next morning, the screen only shows Kendrix's digital alarm clock going off at 7 AM, but the offscreen latter's right bare foot is seen knocking it off the nightstand. Then the scene cuts to Leo, barefoot and in nothing but his red boxer, and Kendrix, barefoot and in nothing but her pink panties, wearily wake from their intercourse and stretch afterwards, then Kendrix suddenly has the need to vomit and rushes to the bathroom where she vomits violently into the toilet, severely concerning Leo, who rushes to the bathroom to see if Kendrix is alright. "Kendrix! Are you alright?" Leo asked with worry as Kendrix, who has vomit covered all over her mouth, turns around and looks at him with a dismayed face. "I-I don't know." Kendrix answered wearily as she resumes to vomit into the toilet. "Come on, Kendrix. Get changed, we're taking you to the doctor." Leo said as he helps Kendrix lift back up, then head back to their clothes, where Leo changed into his post-episode 16 clothes and Kendrix changing into her pink and gray GSA uniform to see the doctor to treat her, to which they did via Terra Venture car, but the car scene is not shown, only the two, unmorphed rangers leaving the screen.

At the Terra Venture General Hospital, Dr. Roger Sawyer, who is an elderly, semi-bald British doctor with a thick, white beard and wearing large frame glasses, is sampling a drop of pee from Kendrix with some kind of white and pink, digital indicator, though the pee drop procedure wasn't shown, all while Kendrix sits on the room's exam bed while hunched down halfway in impatience, with a concerned Leo standing beside her. "So what's wrong with me, Dr. Sawyer?" Kendrix asked wearily as she scratches the back of her head with her right hand. "You're pregnant, Ms. Morgan." Dr. Sawyer answered with a smile as he shows Kendrix the white and pink, digital pregnancy indicator that says "Pregnant" on its digital screen, making Kendrix smile back at the doctor as he leaves the room, she puts her hands on her tummy. As for Leo, he was shocked that he did this to Kendrix, afraid of choosing to either be a ranger **OR** a parent, since he and Kendrix can't do both. But Kendrix wasn't bothered at all, she proves this by kissing Leo as she gets off the exam bed, then they leave to tell the others the good news!

Back at the rangers' quarters, Leo and Kendrix enter there after going through its sliding door, noticing that Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike were already having eggs, bacon and hash browns for breakfast that Kai had cooked over half an hour ago, the latters of whom look at the two rangers. "Leo, Kendrix, you're already missing out on breakfast! Where were you two?" Kai asked as he, Damon, Maya and Mike finish their breakfast and stand up to see Leo and Kendrix. "Guys! You're not gonna believe this! We have such good news!" Kendrix cheered as she puts her left hand on a smiling Leo's right shoulder while Leo puts his right hand on Kendrix's left shoulders, then Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike easily notice the engagement on Kendrix's right key finger. "Congratulations!" Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike exclaimed as they applauded for Kendrix and her future husband, then they all join in on a group hug, then they respectfully break it to know when the wedding is coming. "So, when's the wedding?" Kai asked. "To be honest, we don't know yet, but I hope it comes soon!" Leo answered happily as now he and Kendrix prepare to tell the guys that's she pregnant. "I have something else to declare, **I'M PREGNANT!"** Kendrix squealed as the scene cuts to a heated argument between the two lovers and their friends, started by Leo and Kendrix quiting their ranger duties to live a normal life by tossing their morphers and Quasar Sabers on the floor, infuriating their friends. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT!?"** Mike asked loudly in betrayal. "Mike, look, it's gotta be one or the other, we can't have it both ways! If Kendrix and I quit, we can be a normal family with no neglect! If we keep our ranger duties, we won't be able to care for the baby!" Leo snapped as this made their friends angrier. "But Leo! We were chosen to protect the universe as the Power Rangers! Nothing else matters!" Maya yelled as Leo himself started to get angrier. **"WHAT MATTERS MOST!? PROTECTING THE UNIVERSE OR A HAPPY, SAFE, NORMAL FAMILY!?"** Leo asked loudly with pure rage as he and Kendrix furiously storm out of their quarters to go the beach to relax from their fight with their friends.

At the Terra Venture Public Beach, Leo, barefoot and in his red trunks, and Kendrix, barefoot and in her pink bikini without her glasses, were sitting on the soft sand of the beach, gazing at the horizon, then Leo began to stare at the same horizon only stopping to gaze longingly at Kendrix, all to relax from their fight with their friends. "She's so beautiful, smart, and just...well, perfect." Leo said in his mind as he rolls his eyes. "She would never love me, to her I'm probably just a stowaway. "It's so beautiful." Kendrix whispered. "Yeah, if you want to gaze at the beach's horizon wake just wake up at the right time to do it!" Leo jokingly added as Kendrix smiled and gave him a playful shove that sent him halfway near the placid water with her bare left foot. He smiled when he finally stopped and then he spits sand out of his mouth and started to laugh while he crawled back up to where he and Kendrix were laying down. When he made it back to his future wife, he grinned devilishly and began to tickle Kendrix because she once told him that she was very ticklish. "Stop! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! HAHA! UNCLE!"** Kendrix cried out while laughing as hard as she could as Leo stopped tickling her and laid down on the ground, while also laughing as hard as he could. Kendrix stopped laughing as she couldn't help but think about the time her and Leo first met on Terra Venture. He had ran into her just as she was carrying records of every person on the ship. She ended up dropping everything she held onto the ground. Kendrix then remembered looking into his eyes for the very first time, it was so... well, magical. Kendrix looked over at Leo only to see him staring right back at her. "You know what's funny?" Kendrix asked as she looks at Leo. "What?" Leo asked back as he looks at Kendrix. "You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me." Kendrix replied. "Oh yeah?" Leo questioned playfuly. "Yeah, I covered for you back when we first met. Right after you ran away, a couple of security guards came by asking if I saw you and I told them I didn't." Leo looked away as he thought about that. While he was thinking, Kendrix and Leo both unconsciously moved closer to each other. When he looked back at Kendrix, he found himself only mere inches away from her face and kiss. Minutes passed and finally Kendrix and Leo parted from the kiss. They stared at each other in awe, not believing what just happened. Leo still held Kendrix in his arms until she looked at his arms and then back at him. Leo took the hint and reluctantly let go of her, blushing from the embarrassment. "I, umm, didn't really want you to let go of me." Kendrix mumbled softly while looking at the now very interesting sand. After Leo heard this, he hesitantly placed one of his arms around her shoulder and sat a little closer to her. Kendrix then laid her head on top of Leo's muscular shoulder and let herself relax with the man she has grown to love. She then looked up into the sky. Leo looked down at Kendrix, who was still leaning comfortably on his shoulder. "Kendrix?" Leo asked as he respectfully shakes Kendrix. "Yeah." Kendrix softly replied. "I'm sorry if Mike and the guys don't understand our love." Leo apologized as Kendrix took her head off of Leo's shoulder so she could look at him. She smiled and then gave her reply. "That's okay." Kendrix replied softly as Leo smiled as Kendrix rubbed her tummy and prepare to kiss each other again, but an evil, female voice interrupts them. "Aww...How cute!" Maronda mocked as she teleports to the beach in a purple flash to capture colonists in her dimension, which is also her necklace, though nobody else was around, so she dies to strike at Leo and Kendrix first, the latters of whom get right back up to fight her. "You two lovebirds are coming with me!" Maronda snarled as she prepares to trap Leo and Kendrix in her necklace, but a morphed Kai air kicks Maronda in the breasts with his right foot, causing the monster to be slightly shoved instead of falling onto the middle of the vacant beach, then a morphed Damon, Maya and Mike enter the battlefield, much to Leo and Kendrix's anger. "Oh, great! It's **YOU** guys!"

Leo said sarcastically as he crosses his arms. "Yeah, it's us!" Kai answered as he crosses his arms as well. "Can't you go destroy romance some place else!?" Leo asked as he storms over to Kai. "That's not funny, Leo!" Kai replied angrily as he gets in Leo's face while Damon, Maya and Mike head over to Kai to support him. "You're the one who's not being funny!" Kendrix snapped as she storms over to Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike. "Mike, guys, we already told you that me and Kendrix are **DONE** being power rangers!" Leo growled as he gets in Mike's face. **"YOU'RE** the new leader! You and the guys can manage!" Leo said as he turns away from Mike. "But if we need to use the Lights of Orion, we won't be able to do it without you or Kendrix!" Damon yelled as he storms at Leo, who simply ignores him with his back turned. "Go find a new red and pink ranger who's actually risking to both be rangers and raise kids!" Kendrix snarled tears in her eyes as Maronda is starting to get inpatient. "Well now this is just getting stupid! **RROOOAAAGHHH!"** Maronda roared as she fires five purple, snake-like laser beams from her fingers while snarling aggressively with her golden, hexagon necklace glowing blue, which wrap around Kai, Damon, Maya, Mike and Kendrix before the first four can even pull out their weapons, then the beam turned into a purple snaked with a yellow head, making the Kai, Damon, Maya, Mike and Kendrix grunt in pain as they try to get them off, but to no avail. Kai, Damon, Maya, Mike and Kendrix turn into a flash of energy then into the purple, snake-like laser beams that struck them as they are then sucked into Maronda's necklace, to which the scene cuts to Kai, Damon, Maya, Mike and Kendrix inside Maronda's necklace. **"LET US OUT!"** Kai, Damon, Maya, Mike and Kendrix screamed as they bang on the monster's mirror-like necklace, green waves moving all across it and the red dots on the edges of the necklace glowing red while they scream in despair. **"MARONDA! LET THEM GO!"** Leo roared as he points at Maronda with his right index finger. "Yeah, right! **STINGWINGERS! DESTROY THEM!"** Maronda commanded as fifty Stingwingers appear via lightning teleportation while putting her right fingers on her mouth and pointing at Leo afterwards with her right index finger, all while her Stingwingers buzz and charge at Leo and successfully pin him to the sandy beach, then a laughing Deviot lightning teleports to the beach and approaches a grunting, sand-covered Leo, with the latter looking at Deviot with pure rage. "How do you like my new monster, ranger!?" Deviot asked mockingly as he pats a laughing Maronda's right shoulder with his left hand. "To be honest, Deviot, **I THINK MARONDA IS BY FAR YOUR WORST AND MOST PATHETIC MONSTER EVER!"** Leo exclaimed angrily as Deviot kicks him in the faces with his right foot while growling angrily afterwards, to which the scene cuts to Leo's nose dripping tiny amounts of blood, but only one drip came out, but Leo has trouble breathing. "Now, I sentence you to sudden, instant and even **IMMEDIATE DEATH!"**

Deviot roared as he gives Maronda the honors to destroy Leo with her laser vision, but heard violent sobbing coming from her necklace's mirror, it was Kendrix! Who is desperately banging on Maronda's necklace, begging the two villains and their henchmen to spare Leo's life, with Deviot looking at her afterwards. "Please...Please...I beg of you to spare his life...Please have mercy!" Kendrix whimpered with tears in her eyes while wiping them of her face. "You pathetic, emotional lady why should I?" Deviot asked mockingly as he puts his hands on his hips while giggling. "Because I love him, Deviot!" Kendrix answered with tears in her eyes as she puts her right hand on Maronda's necklace's mirror. "Love him?" Deviot asked politely but mockingly as he puts his right hand on his heart, with his left hand still on his left hip. "And does this red ranger return your love?" Deviot asked as he points at an offscreen Leo with his right index finger while mockingly putting his left hand on his heart, to which the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on Leo's calmed face and the sickle stingers of the fifty Stingwingers pinning him to the ground, then the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on Kendrix's tear-filled face. "Kendrix, my darling, _I love you more than life itself."_ Leo said with pure love as the screen zooms in on his tear-filled face. "Hahehe! Young love!" Deviot mocked offscreen as he giggles evilly, all while the screen zooms out of Kendrix's tear-filled but smiled face, who has her arms together in a prayer pose as Maya happily pats her on her right shoulder, then they angrily look up at Deviot while he prepares to insult Leo and Kendrix's even more. "Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone." Deviot whispered softly but mockingly as he puts his right hand on his heart while bowing like a theater performer. "And now, Red Ranger... **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"**

Deviot screaamed as he prepares to knock of Leo's head like a soccer ball with his right foot, which made Kendrix cry violently, with Maya comforting her with a hug. Just when Deviot was about to knock Leo's off with his right foot while growling viciously, a familiar looking general sword pokes the back of Deviot's head, startling Maronda and their fifty Stingwingers, it was Villamax! Threatening a frightened Deviot with his sword, giving a fake order from Trakeena that him and Maronda are to release the rangers because Villamax Trakeena wanted to deal with Leo personally, which is a lie, much to Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike's disbelief, as well Maronda and the fifty Stingwingers. "Deviot, Maronda, I was sent by Trakeena to order you to have **HER** deal with the red rangers personally!" Villamax lied viciously as he pokes the back of Deviot's sword his sword harder. "Maronda, Stingwingers, release the red ranger!" Deviot commanded as Maronda and their fifty Stingwingers started to get confused and disbelief. "Release the red ranger?" Maronda asked as she turns around and looks at Villamax threatening Deviot with his sword. "Maronda! Trakeena makes the rules! And since she is the head woma-" Deviot was about to say until Villamax pokes the back of his head even harder with his sword to the point that it'll actually stab him. "Not so hard, you mean thing!" Deviot hissed quietly but furiously as he looks at Villamax, who starts to give him a paper cut-sized cut in the back of his head. **"LET HIM GO, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! LET HIM GO!"** Deviot commanded hysterically as the fifty Stingwingers let go of Leo, then the latter gets up and snatches Maronda's necklace right off her neck and smashes it to pieces, resulting in Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike being set free from their imprisonment via they first appear as yellow streaks of energy until falling on the ground, where they turn back into their forms, all while they grunt in pain and relief, making Maronda gasp in fear and anger. "Kendrix! Mike! Guys! Are you alright!?" Leo asked in worridness as he rushes over to his future wife, older brother and friends. "Yeah!" Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike answered loudly as they get up to help Leo beat Maronda, the latter of whom lightning teleports to the nearby shipping docks with her fifty Stingwingers. "Thanks for ruining my mission, Villamax! Let's get back to the Scorpion Stinger and ask Trakeena the _TRUTH!"_ Deviot growled as he and Villamax lightning teleport back to the Scorpion Stinger to ask Trakeena the truth about Villamax's secret treachery. **"THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE SHIPPING DOCKS! LET'S MOVE**!" Leo commanded as he and Kendrix rush to the shipping docks to stop Maronda, but hesitate after Mike and the guys stop them for a good reason. **"WAIT!"** Kai called as he rushes over to Leo and Kendrix with something in his back. "What is it, Kai?" Leo and Kendrix asked as they head over to him. " **YOU'RE GONNA NEED THEESE!"** Kai exclaimed as he pulls Leo and Kendrix's morphers and Quasar Sabers from his back and hands them to the teenage couple, then Leo and Kendrix put on their morphers on their left wrists with their right hands while holding their Quasar Sabers in their right hands at the same time, resulting in the couple to prepare to morph with determined looks on their faces. "Ready, Kendrix?" Leo asked as he looks at Kendrix. "Ready!" Kendrix answered as she looks at Leo and nods. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Leo and Kendrix shouted as they morphed in a split screen, with their Quasar Sabers already in their holsters. **"ALRIGHT, GUYS! IT'S TIME WE SHOW THAT LOVE CONQUERS ALL!"** Leo commanded as he lifts his right fist in the air while looking at his teammates. **"RIGHT!"** Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike replied loudly as they nod and with, Leo, head to the Terra Venture shipping docks to stop Maronda.

At the Terra Venture shipping docks, Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike make their way to stop Maronda, but her fifty Stingwingers get in their way, prompting them to fight them off, with Leo going after Maronda to settle the score, to which the other rangers fight off the fifty Stingwingers in this episode's way. Elsewhere in the shipping docks, Leo and Maronda, who is actually still wearing her necklace because the majority of this paragraph is Sentai footage, are fighting in a fist grab fight while grunting. "You're no match for me!" Maronda hissed as she gets in Leo's face, the latter of whom gets in her face as well. "We'll see about that!" Leo replied loudly as he lets go of Maronda's grip on his right fist, then they circle each other in their fighting postures. Maronda tries to charge at Leo, but the latter judo flips her and rolls away from the monster, holding her Sentai footage necklace, all while Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya join him in the battlefield, since Mike was left to deal with the twenty five remaining Stingwingers so they can help Leo, the latter of whom gets up to resume their fight with Maronda. "You'll regret destroying my amulet!" Maronda shouted as she raises her right hand at the rangers, then flip jumps until the scene cuts to a flash of purple energy forms Maronda's green and gold, cobra-themed motorycle! To which he jumps on it and starts its engines. "Now I'll take what you hold the most precious!" Maonda shouted as she points at the rangers and drives towards them to run them over. **"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"** Leo shouted as a few close ups of his left fist in the air glowing, his Orion Armor Bracelet, Orion Armor Belt Buckle, his Orion Armor Claw and his Orion Armor Quasar Saber glowing as well are shown, the other rangers do this too, but aren't seen of heard. They pose their Lights of Orion pose before attacking as a close up of his Orion Armor Quasar Saber touching his glowing Orion Armor Bracelet is shown afterwards. **"POWER UP MODE!"** Leo yelled as he and the other rangers run towards Maronda, while the rangers turn into the Lights of Orion Flaming Orb then fly towards Maronda, but the monster's motorcycle broke Lights of Orion Flaming Orb in half via turning it into lightning covered light red orbs and fall on the ground in severe pain after flashing back into their Orion ranger forms through the Lights of Orion while whimpering in severe pain as well. "Look out, guys! She's coming around again!" Leo yelled as he wearily gets up, then Maronda drove back at the rangers and slashes their chests with the right side of her motorcycle as sparks come out of the rangers' chests, making them to wail in pain as they fall to the ground in severe pain. Leo managed to get up again while grunting in pain and tries to block a cackling Maronda's motorcycle cobra head fork attack that the screen is zooming in on, but the monster simply sent Leo flying and rams on a white cargo container back first and onto the ground while grunting in pain, the scene cuts to an offscreen Maronda ramming Damon and Maya onto another white cargo container back first and onto the ground upside down while grunting in pain, then the scene cuts to an offscreen Maronda ramming Kai and Kendrix onto a blue and white Genset cargo container back first and onto the ground while grunting in pain. Then the screen zooms out of Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya, who are desperately trying to get up as they whimper in agonizing pain, all while only the back of Maronda and her motorcycle are seen vicuosly driving over to them to finish the job. "Hahaheha!" Maronda laughed as the screen zooms in on her riding her motorycle to run the rangers over. "Huh? **OH NO!"**

Leo screamed as the screen zooms in on his face while once again trying to get back up. Just when Leo and the guys were about to be roadkilled by Maronda, the scene switches to American footage where Mike air kicks Maronda in the face with his right foot as the monster gasp in pain, causing the scene to cut back to Sentai footage where Maronda and her motorcycle accidentally crash into piles of random-colored boxes, oil barrels and small metal boxes, making her wail in pain though her motorcycle was safe and sound, then scene cuts back to American footage where Mike swiftly lands on his feet. "Thank goodness for the Magna Defender!" Leo sighed as he, Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Maya are finally able to get up properly, then they leave the screen to head over to an offscreen Mike, to which they do. "Thanks, Mike! We owe you one!" Leo said as he puts his right hand on his older brother's left shoulder in relief. "No biggie, Le-" Mike was about to reply until an offscreen Maronda blasts Mike on the back with her laser vision as payback for ramming her into a bunch of cargo supplies, causing him to fall to the ground back first, screaming in pain while unmorphing on the ground in severe pain after sparks fly out from his back. The screen only shows the rear wheels of Maronda's motorcycle and her right foot, which angrily lets go of the right pedals and onto the ground, as well as the motorcycle stopping. "Power Rangers!" Maronda called angrily as only the right part of the back of her body is shown while the rangers turn around and see an enraged Maronda after tending to Mike's wounds. "You'll pay for trying to stop me!" Maronda growled as she points at the rangers, raises her right fist and lowers it angrily. "You're gonna pay for hurting Mike!" Leo replied angrily as he points at Maronda with his right index finger. "Make me!" Maronda replied mockingly as she drives away from the rangers to escape, with a close up of the rear wheels of Maronda's motorcycle while they ride off, then the scene cuts to Leo hissing in anger. "We've gotta stop her!" Leo growled as he turns around to summon his Astro Cycle. **"RED ASTRO CYCLE!"** Leo shouted as he summons his Astro Cycle through its summoning pose, where the scene cuts to a bright flash turning into the Red Astro Cycle, which quickly approaches Leo, who is offscreen, then the screen only shows the front wheels of the Red Astro Cycle and the lower bodies of the rangers as Leo heads over to it to go and stop Maronda, with only his legs and feet being shown, then gets on it as the screen rotates to the right. "Alright! Red Capsular Cycle, **NOW!"** Leo commanded as he activates his Red Capsular Cycle through its activation pose, then Leo's Astro Cycle turns into the Red Capsular Cycle as its shining lines moves around it. "This should heaten things up!" Leo shouted as he rides off to stop Maronda.

A few miles away, Maronda is destroying every small building in her path, which is all Sentai footage via first only her upper body and her motorcycle's cobra fork, which blasts everything in its way, making practically everything explode. After blowing up everything in her way, Maronda decides to go faster to reach the city to have more fun, but three, red blasts of lightning hit her abdomen as it lets out three sparks, stopping the monster in her tracks as she presses the breaks the brakes on her motorcycle notices Leo approaching her with the Red Astro Cycle via turning her head around, with two white shipping containers below a blue shipping container near her. **"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!"** Leo roared as the screen zooms in on him riding his Red Capsular Cycle towards Maronda, with random-colored shipping containers surrounding him. **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"** Maronda roared back mockingly as she turns her motorcycle around and approaches Leo with it, then Maronda's motorcycle cobra blasts from its eyes, then the scene cuts to Leo's Red Capsular Cycle shooting red beams from its eyes, though they both dodged each other's motorcycle blasts, with the sparks and smoke coming from it afterwards as the scene briefly cuts to him and his Red Capsular riding out of the sparks and smoke. Then the screen only shows the Red Capsular Cycle and Leo's feet, then cuts to Leo and his Red Capsular Cycle driving off to follow Maronda in hot pursuit, to which after the screen quickly moves to the right to show Maronda and her motorcycle traveling through the random-colored shipping containers like a maze, with Leo following her, as well as a brief shot of a white shipping container with a logo that says, J Acep" with random numbers below it and a gray shipping container next to the white container having the 9386 on it marked in red paint both while and after Leo and Maronda dash past them. After that, the screen shows a bird's eye of Maronda and her motorcycle riding through the random-colored shipping containers and then Leo and Red Capsular Cycle riding through the random-colored shipping containers until Maronda and her motorcycle finally escape the maze after bursting through a pile of boxes, leaving dust to fly around until Leo and the Red Capsular Cycle dash past them, with the screen zooming in on them afterwards, the scene then cuts to the screen zooming in on the back of Maronda's body and motorcycle evading an offscreen Leo, until the finally the onscreen latter rides right next to the right side of Maronda's motorcycle and have a fist and kick fight as the screen takes turns of Leo and Maronda fighting while riding their motorcycles, with Maronda using her right limbs and Leo using his left limbs. Once they were done fist and kick fighting, they quickly drive off with the front of their motorcycles being shown until the scene cuts to the back of their motorcycles as they drive away from each other, with Maronda and her motorcycle turning away to the left and Leo and his Red Capsular Cycle turning away to the right, then the screen zooms in on Maronda and her motorycle stopping briefly then leave the screen to charge at Leo, to which the scene cuts to the back of her body and motorcycle charging towards Leo and the Red Capsular Cycle, with their front bodies seen charging at Maronda and her motorcycle, then the back of their bodies briefly being shown afterwards, with Maronda and her motorcycle doing the opposite. **"RED CAPSULAR CYCLE! FIREBALL MODE!"**

Leo commanded as the Red Capsular Cycle goes into Fireball Mode and charges at Maronda and her motorycle, who was onscreen after the cycle's FireBall Mode activation, still charging at Leo and his Red Capsular Cycle, with the screen zooming in on her and her motorycle twice until the Red Capsular Cycle finally hits her, destroying her motorcycle in a smoke-filled explosion, as well as Maronda herself being automatically ejects wailing in pain while flipping in the air in pain until finally roll dropping on the ground in pain, with fumes emerging from her body, then the scene cuts to Sentai footage of the Red Capsular Cycle stopping, with only the front of it being shown. "It's all over, Maronda!" Leo yelled as he does his Orion Armor Red Capsular Cycle victory pose and jumps off it, with the other rangers rushing to him, where they do their Lights of Orion victory pose. Maronda grows giant while snarling happily then laughing as her voice deepens. "Huh? Oh no!" Leo said as he and the other rangers turn around and see a giant Maronda while the screen zooms out of them. "Galactabeasts, **ARISE!"** Leo commanded as the Lion Galactabeast ermeges from its volcano while roaring. Galactazords, **TRANSFORM!"** Leo commanded as he jumps in the air and lands on the Lion GalactaBeast's head while in his Lights of Orion armor, then it and the other GalactaBeasts dash as they roar and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they dash and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence as Leo uses his Red Transdagger to turn them into GalactaZords as they roar and dash like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence. "Galaxy Megazord!" Leo commanded in his cockpit as the Galaxy Megazord is formed in this episode's way. "Galaxy Megazord, **POWER UP!"**

Leo commanded in his cockpit as the green orb on his Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow that turns into the megazord's Orion Powered form as its chest armor and crown-like horns shine and its blade glows, with bright sparkles emerging from them afterwards. "You may have stopped me before, but there's no way you'll be able to defeat before, but there's no way you'll be able to defeat **THIS!"** Maronda roared as she does her battle-ready pose while the screen zooms in on her doing it, with only the back of the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord's body being shown, then Maronda raises her right hand at the rangers, which causes a light purple fume from the ground that submerges the megazord into it. "Where are we?" Kai asked in his cockpit as he tries to look around the area, then the rangers and their megazord are transported into another dimension via the screen fades into the dimension, which has egg-like balls for a sky in a pitch-black background, with a dark brownish-purple, headless snake body stomping all around the place, causing the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord to look around in confusion. "Another dimension?" Leo asked in his cockpit as he tries to look around the area as well. When the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord turned around, it saw a laughing Maronda, twirling around as she fades in and out to destroy the rangers in her dimension, the megazord tried to slash her with its sword, but the monster simply dodged them by teleporting back and forth three times from the megazord while laughing and in her fighting posture. When Maronda teleported away a fourth time, she is nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" Leo asked himself as he still tries to look around the area. When the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord turned around again after looking around again, it saw Maronda as a giant head, who blows a light purple fume from her mouth at the megazord, causing it to have sparks coming out of it and falls on the ground with smokev coming out of it, but fortunetly, the rangers and their megazord escaped Maronda's dimension. "Centaurus, **ONLINE!"**

Leo commanded as the Zenith Carrierzord Warrior Mode's red Centaurus signal glows as it deploys the C-Zords in this episode's way. The Centaurus Megazord does its normal, full transformation, dashes into the battlefield and does its signature elbow punch on an unalert Maronda on the breasts with its right elbow, causing the monster to fly in the air in pain and fall to the ground face first in pain. The Centaurus Megazord briefly does its signature tease pose as the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord comes next to it as the Centaurus Megazord briefly makes its signature tease pose. "Now's our chance!" Leo exclaimed from his cockpit as The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord prepares to use its finisher as its Orion powered saber's blade and insignia shine gold. "Galaxy Megazord Saber, **FULL POWER!"** Leo commanded in his cockpit as The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord uses its Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord Saber at full power to finish off Maronda, the latter of whom screams in pain as she explodes into pieces, that fall on the ground, all while The Orion Powered Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord do their victory pose.

Later that evening, Kendrix walked up the hill as fast as she could, she couldn't wait to meet Leo. When she made it to the top, Kendrix stood in awe as she looked at the picnic Leo had set up. A large red and white checkered table cloth was laid upon a semi-flat portion of the hill. Two candles were lit even though it wasn't quite dark yet, there were forks, spoons, and knives, in all of her time on Terra Venture, she has always eaten with sporks (sporks are those spoons with the little prongs at the top, you know, like forks? Spoon + fork = spork). He even had regular plates and not paper. As special as that already was, the food itself was what really shocked her. There was ham, rolls, and other food so exquisite, that Kendrix didn't know what it all was. The food smelled so good and since she had only eaten a small lunch, she was very hungry. But what really caught her attention was Leo himself. He was wearing the same red, button-down shirt that he was wearing the day they met, under that a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt and solid black jeans. "Glad you could join me." Leo said as he motioned her to sit down. "I would never buy food and pretend I made it!" Leo said, pretending to be angry at the question. "Okay, did Kai make it for you?"Kendrix asked as she looks at Leo. "Maybe," Leo replied, smiling as Kendrix also smiled as she sat down next to Leo. While she was sitting down, Leo began to serve up the food. Kendrix picked up her fork and tried some of the food only to find out that it was cold. She looked at Leo, confused. "Sorry about the food. Maya, Damon, and Kai tricked me into coming here an hour early." Leo explained. "That's okay." Kendrix replied with a wink from her left eye as she and Leo quietly ate their meal. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They finished their meal fairly quickly and after they ate, Kendrix scooted closer to Leo and he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. The sun had already set and the stars were beginning to show themselves. Kendrix gazed at the stars for what seemed like hours, until she fell asleep in Leo's warm embrace. Leo noticed Kendrix fell asleep, and he smiled. He then grabbed the picnic blanket and covered the two of them with it. He then laid down beside her and fell asleep while she was still wrapped in his arms, then the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

"What could they be hauling into the Forest Dome?" Kai asked offscreen as a Stingwinger is driving a small horse wagon that carries a metal cap, a yellow three-squared hold bottle-chested support beam and a big metal bucket, with a second Stingwinger helping him by pushing it, while the third Stingwinger carries a smaller metal bucket via flight, and finally, the fourth and fifth Stingwingers pull a metal table that carries a giant, u-shaped pipe as a sixth Stingwinger helps them by pushing it, all while Villamax and Kegler instruct them to pull the stuff in by pointing the direction on where to go, then Kegler falls on the ground face-first after the sixth Stingwinger rudely passes by him. "That's what we have to find out." Leo said offscreen as Mike picks up a medium-sized disc that may contain Trakeena's latest plan. "A laser gun?" Mike asked offscreen as nine Stingwingers are halfway done with a giant laser gun via three of them flying. "For what?" Mike asked offscreen as the scene cuts to Villamax's monster Chameliac doing his battle-ready pose while six Stingwingers rush to his side to help him. "Wrong place, wrong time!" Chameliac snarled as he and his six Stingwingers prepare to battle the rangers. "Chameliac, **MAGNA!"** Chameliac roared as the colorbeacon on his forehead turns black, then he blasts Mike with his version of of the Magna Blaster. "He had a blaster just like mine." Mike said offscreen as sparks come out of his chest after Chameliac blasted him with the latter's Magna Blaster. "He knew _all_ my moves." Mike said offscreen again as Chameliac attacks Mike in the right chest with his version of the Energy Chop as dsparks fly out of where Chameliac attaked him. "Any luck with that computer disc?" Leo asked offscreen as the disc Mike took falls off his holster, severely damaged, then the scene cuts to Leo approaching Alpha 6 to see if there is any luck with decoding the disc. "Not yet, it was damaged in the fight." Alpha 6 replied as Leo takes the disc and sees that it has been damaged beyond repair. "Don't you see!? He knows exactly what we're gonna do _before we do it!"_ Kai snapped offscreen as Chameliac attacks the Orion armored rangers with his version of the Power-Up Mode finisher. "He's like a computer, zero error!" Kai finished firmly offscreen as Chameliac does his version of the Lights of Orion victory pose.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]] Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!]]

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same but Etty Lau and John Koyama aren't in the end credits.


End file.
